legacies_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Landon Kirby
"Growing up in the foster system every time I got sent someplace new, I'd hope that this would be the right place. You know, like, uh, "click your heels three times," "no place like home" kind of stuff. Just somewhere I actually belonged. But it never was. You know, and you can only hold out hope for so long and-and be hurt by so many people before its starts to seems impossible to trust someone new." - Landon to Hope in Malivore Landon Kirby is a main character on Legacies. He made his debut in the twelfth episode of the fifth season on The Originals and the first episode of Legacies. Phoenixes are a rare, supernatural species that was once thought not to exist. Furthermore, it remains unknown whether or not if the species is a preexisting species or was created specifically by Malivore, Landon's father, since Landon is the only known phoenix. This ambiguity results from Malivore's ability to consume numerous supernaturals as well as gaining the ability to reproduce due to the humans that were thrown into the dimension over time. Early History Not much is known except his biological mother is Seylah Chelon, a human that worked for Triad Industries. Landon was conceived when his mother was consumed by Malivore and subsequently impregnated, making Malivore itself Landon's biological father. After she gave him up for adoption, Landon went through the foster care system. While with one foster family at a young age, he would be punished by being forced to sit within a small closet; as a result, he developed claustrophobia which has persisted throughout his adolescence. Eventually he was fostered by Hector and Maria Gonzales who would go on to foster Rafael Waithe. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In The Tale of Two Wolves, he delivers Hope and Elijah their order at Mystic Grill. He talks to Hope briefly and goes back to work after having multiple objects thrown at him by Connor. Before Hope and Elijah leave, he sees that Connor and his friends are a few dollars short and is mocked about his lousy service. Later, he arrives at the town square where the band is playing and a few couples are dancing. Hope comes up to him and they begin to dance, and she tells him she can only be out so long before she has to go back to the boarding school. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= In This is the Part Where You Run, he is walking with Rafael towards a church in Atlanta. He tells Rafael he doesn't need to bother since he isn't even Catholic, but Rafael reassures him. When Hector and Maria tell Landon to go outside, he at first rejects this, but Rafael tells him he'll be fine. He goes outside and starts to listening to music while writing. He sees an SUV pull up, where it reveals Hope Mikaelson and Alaric Saltzman getting out of the car. They are both surprised to see each other again and he watches as they start putting chains on Rafael so he won't attack anyone while he is a werewolf. The next day, he accompanies Hope, Ric and Rafael back to the boarding school to talk things through about what happened the previous night. He is told about the supernatural and about Rafael being a werewolf, and clarifies that Rafael isn't a killer. When Ric brings in MG to compel Landon's memories of learning the supernatural away, MG fails in doing so and they wonder why he can't be compelled. He is then placed in a werewolf transitional cell until they can find a way to compel the memories away, thinking it could be vervain. While he sits in the cell, he remembers a few minor memories of him being put in a closet when he was younger and is visited by Hope. She talks to him and when she tells him she has to leave again, he seems hurt by this. Later, he is dragged by an invisible force and appears at the party the students are throwing. He is reunited with Rafael and Josie Saltzman explains that she had used a summoning spell to bring him to the party. He tells Rafael that he wants to leave this place, and tries to get Rafael to stay since he will feel better being around people like him. When he offers to get drinks, he instead tries to leave, but is stopped by a transformed Hope, and she goes back into her regular form. She talks to him more and he is put into the cell again, but this time she performs a spell to see the sky and they kiss. The next day, he is compelled by MG to forget what he saw and he says his goodbyes to Rafael, and leaves the school. While on the bus, he opens up his jacket and it reveals the medieval knife that he almost touched earlier at the school, revealing that the compulsion didn't work again. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, he is found in an abandoned shack and is trying to explain to Rafael what happened with the knife. Before he can say more, he is magically attacked by Hope who threatens to hurt him. He tells them that he can't explain it, but the knife was influencing him to take it and not tell the truth about it. When they go outside, the girl is silently demanding the knife to be given to her, but Landon refuses to give it to her, making her breathe fire. When Hope defending them against the dragon, Landon and Rafael head towards the car while. When Alaric and Hope make their back towards the car, they see that Rafael and Landon had taken off again, but Landon left a letter for Hope apologizing for what had happened between them. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, he and Rafael are in the woods taking care of themselves. They try eating an animal, but Landon gets an idea of getting money in town to get real food. Landon decides to con several people out of money by betting that Rafael could climb and jump down a building in 20 seconds or less. They're in disbelief, though with the clocking ticking, Rafael uses is supernatural reflexes to do just that. They win the money of the onlookers when Rafael finishes climbing up a building in 20 seconds. Another man approaches them offering them triple if Rafael could repeat the process in 10 seconds. Having completed the con, they eat burgers as Landon counts the money they won. On one of the last bills it reads "run or die wolf" and tells Rafael that they should move. Before he can explain to Rafael why, they are both shot in the necks by a dart gun and knocked out with tranquilizers. When they come to, the man Landon saw earlier with a fedora has an arrow to the heart and Jeremy Gilbert appears. He tells them he knows Ric and Landon explains to Rafael about the bill with the message he saw earlier. They then go back to the school and he spots Hope in the hallway, but she frowns and walks away, leaving Landon looking as she leaves. In Hope is Not the Goal, he is talking with Rafael in his room and is reluctant at being part of the group that goes to Mystic Falls High School to see if they can find any clues about Sasha and Dana. He walks with Hope down the senior hallway and explains to her about the one locker he wasn't stuffed in and the toilet he was put in. Hope stops him with talking and when he tries to tell her it's going to be hard for her to fit in, a cheerleader, Cheryl, shows up and asks Hope if he is bothering her. She tells her he is and she walks off, leaving Landon alone. When Kaleb tries to run off and is stopped by Lizzie, Landon tells them Kaleb isn't lying as he can see Dana come out of the woods. When they put her on the bus, she starts literally puking out her organs until she's drained, laying dead. When the group shows that they think Landon might be responsible for the monsters showing up ever since he appeared, he walks away. Inside the school, he goes to the bathroom and sees that Connor is staring at him, and he proceeds to walk out of the bathroom. He notices that Connor is following him and turns around to confront him, punching him in the process. He looks at his fist to see that part of his skin on it and that the monster, the arachne, is underneath instead. He comes out of the school and shows the group the skin he had on his fist. Afterwards, he watches with astonishment and shock when Hope, Josie, and Lizzie defeat the arachne. Later that night, he is sitting near the dock at the lake throwing rocks. Hope comes up and sits next to him, trying to talk to him. He tells her that she basically ridiculed him today and she is now normal, leaving her to contemplate her thoughts. In Malivore, he is being put through tests by Hope to determine if he has any supernatural lineage, but he fails in those tests. Hope then puts him through a test with an orb that will glow blue if he is telling the truth. He tells her that he doesn't know much about his biological parents, except his mother is Seylah. He also tells her he doesn't know much else about his birthplace, why he took the knife and how he can't be compelled. He confronts her later when he couldn't find answers and he sees that Hope is telling the truth when she says that she is afraid to let her guard down. He tells her about going through the foster care system and holding out hope for so long until you can't no longer. He apologizes to her again that he broke her trust and that he doesn't want to do it again, and the orb is seen glowing blue, showing he's being truthful. He asks her to make sure Rafael doesn't follow him if the voting doesn't go his way, as he wants him to stay since he now has a home he deserves, and Landon then walks away. He walks and is confronted by Jed, who tells him he doesn't belong and everything was fine until he and Rafael got there. He then shows a skill that surprises himself by flipping Jed on his back. Jed then starts beating and kicking Landon until he spits a mouthful of blood, leaving him injured. He is then in brought into his room and bandaged up by Hope in bed. After a quick chuckle and having Rafael leave the room, Hope asks him if he feels safe at the school even after Jed, and he tells her he does, which is later revealed to be a lie as the orb glowed red. She then stands up and tells Landon to rest up while the voting is done. He stands up to examine his wounds and takes out a notebook, which has a picture of him as a baby and his mother. After Rafael walks in and shows that the vote didn't go their way, and he gets his things packed up. He and Hope walk to the bus stop and asks why she voted "no" when she reveals to him her decision. She gives him a bus ticket to New Orleans and that a family friend is expecting him, as he will help Landon find his birth mom. She gives a bracelet that will lead her to him when he presses the button. As they say goodbye and she starts walking away, he presses the button and they begin kissing. In Maybe I Should Start From The End, he begins visiting a coffee shop in Lawrence, Kansas, and it is revealed Seylah owns the shop. He reveals the photo to her and she takes him back to her place. He gives her dog a piece of his sandwich and starts looking around the house, seeing an artifact that sparks his interest, beginning to pick it up, until Seylah tells him not to. She then reveals she drugged his sandwich and he passes out, pressing the button on his bracelet to signal for Hope to come for him. He later wakes up and is questioned by Seylah, who doesn't believe him to be her son at first. The lights then go off and she tells him to be quiet, and he is still strapped to the chair. He looks around and sees a shadow creature walking down the stairs slowly and appear in front of him, baring its fangs at him, until it is killed by Seylah. She then takes him to a motel and they begin conversing about his some of his life. He then reunites with Hope and Alaric, and talks to Hope more while Alaric goes to talk to Seylah. As they make out, Alaric comes in and they all are interrupted when a merman shows up from in the bathtub. They leave and Landon is then told about being conceived in Malivore. They decide to follow the merman to the location he needs to go to deliver the Anubian urn. They watch the merman blow up and are thrown back too from the force of the explosion. After Seylah jumps in Malivore and erases their memories of her, except Hope, they head back to the school, with Landon joining as well. Hope then asks Landon to be her boyfriend and they kiss. In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, he is seen with the other students when Alaric tells them about the latest creature that can come in their dreams, and is looking for Hope as well. He runs into Hope, asking her if he can help in any way, and sees that she's avoiding him. In a classroom listening to MG, Landon drifts off to sleep and in the dream he is taking the exam with the rest of the students. In the dream he asks the teacher if he should be taking the exams as he's only been there a day and she tells him he has to as he can't stay if he doesn't. After breaking a pencil and stands up, the classroom laughs at him as his pants are not there. Afterwards, the Night Hag appears and tells Landon to bring the second object home, waking up in the process, surprising the rest of the class. He comes to Alaric and Hope to talk about the creature and they begin to make their plan on how to draw the Hag out of their dreams to rid themselves of it. After learning of the creature's true identity, Landon, MG, Kaleb, Rafael and Hope plan to capture the Oneiros. As they fall asleep, Landon is in a classroom and it begins to enclose as the Oneiros appears to him, telling him he knows what it wants and Landon tells it to show it's true form, which it does. After fooling the creature, the group wakes up and they watch as Hope kills the Oneiros. He plays the guitar with MG and Kaleb in a room celebrating their success against the creature. He sees Hope and goes to talk to her, telling her he can tell she's been avoiding him and that he will fight for her. In We're Gonna Need A Spotlight, Landon is sitting next to Rafael talking until Hope appears, acting more cheerful and happy than she has ever been. Later, Landon is cooking in the kitchen with Hope and he starts to suspect something off with her when she suggests taking the urn and going on a road trip. When she touches the switch, it electrocutes her and he kills the slug that popped out. They go to Dorian and Landon suggests the slugs are like Invasion of the Body Snatchers, The Faculty, etc, and they are controlling their hosts, which also targets their inhibitions. They all use flashlights to see where the trails of the slugs have gone to and who they've possessed, and they go to where the talent show is being held, with all the audience and performers being taken over. They listen to a controlled Rafael revealing his feelings to Hope in poetry and all the controlled people run after them to get the urn, until they lock them in. He and Hope then interrogate Lizzie until they see she isn't being controlled due to her electric bracelet. After the slugs are stopped, Landon asks Rafael about the poetry and is reassured they are good, and upstairs in his room, he gets his guitar and sings to Hope. In The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do, In Let's Just Finish the Dance, In I'll Tell You a Story, In There's Always a Loophole, |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, Landon is trying to deal with being left behind whilst the whole of the Salvatore School return home for summer break. He is also trying to get answers about himself, and repeatedly drowns himself in the river behind the Salvatore estate. Before he dies and is resurrected, he has intermittent visions of Hope, but has no recollection of who or what they mean. This is a process Landon repeats and he is eventually confronted by Josie, who questions what he is doing and remarks that he may not have an infinite number of lives and could be permanently dead soon. As the summer moves on, Landon and Josie enjoy their summer together as the two grow closer. Lizzie jokes that Penelope's heart would explode if she were to see the two together, but Josie insists that they are just friends — a notion that Lizzie finds hard to believe. When Rafael goes missing, Landon enlists Josie's help to track him using a locator spell. The locator spell eventually shows Landon to be in the woods, but when Landon gets there, he is gone. Josie tells Landon that perhaps Rafael just wants to be alone, and the two eventually kiss. Unbeknownst to them who Hope is — or that she has escaped from Malivore — they are unaware that Hope witnesses the kiss from a far, and begins to cry, heartbroken by what she is witnessing. In This Year Will Be Different, Landon has grown in popularity at the school as everyone falsely believes him to be the one responsible for killing Malivore. He is awarded a medal by the new Headmaster, Professor Vardemus, who thanks him for what he did. Landon and Josie eventually agree to go on their first official date later that night. However it does not go too well, and Josie walks off feeling uncomfortable and awkward. Landon questions Josie's enjoyment, but she simply admits that they had a bad date and sometimes it happens. She suggests that they go their separate ways for the night and everything will perhaps be alright in the morning. Landon agrees, but is upset at the ordeal and goes to sit on a bench in the Town Square. He is wearing headphones so does not hear when the creature Hope is tracking down creeps up behind him. The creature is thrown back by Hope, however so does not injure him. He cannot hear the fight that ensues behind him but turns just as the creature is killed, somewhat recognizing Hope as the girl from his vision, but he does not say anything. Instead, he approaches her whilst she is sat on a bench in the square and introduces himself. The two talk about their relationship problems, with Hope ironically expressing her heartbreak as the guy she loves does not know she exists. Landon also expresses concern over his relationship with Josie and wishes Hope well in the future before leaving to fix his relationship. He apologizes to Josie in her room for their awkward date and the two make out for an extended period of time. In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Personality Landon is shown to be a sweet guy and a little bit shy. He is shown to be respectful, but is often bullied by Connor and his friends. He can be seen as a loner and has a sort of resentment towards the Salvatore Boarding School students because he thinks they are rich kids. Due to an abusive foster family, at a young age Landon developed claustrophobia - having been forced to sit within a small closet for undetermined periods of time. Even in adolescence, he does not respond well to small spaces, such as when he was held in the werewolf transformation space at the boarding school and was even tormented by the Night Hag within his dreams. Physical Appearance He has short, curly black hair and green eyes. He is a little taller than Hope, but not by much and has a slim build. He wears the light blue Mystic Grill shirt during work hours, and dark colored clothing when not working. He also has a large shaped tattoo on his lower right arm. Powers and Abilities |-|Human= In The Originals, Landon was human and possessed no powers or abilities. In Legacies his "human" status was retconned. |-|Landon= Landon possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a Phoenix. Ryan Clarke states that Malivore wanted to reproduce biologically and "to have a son who was part human ... who could live forever and continue the species". It remains unknown if this "human part" effects his supernatural abilities. |-|Phoenixes= *'Self-Resurrection:' Phoenixes, such as Landon, have the ability to resurrect from the dead. The body will spontaneously self-combust only for the phoenix to be reborn from the ashes. It is unknown whether or not if there is a limited number of times a phoenix can resurrect before they perish permanently. Weaknesses |-|Human= In The Originals, Landon had the typical weaknesses of a human. |-|Landon= Landon has the typical weaknesses of a Phoenix. |-|Phoenixes= *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, phoenixes share similar mortal weaknesses as human and supernatural beings that can result in immediate death, such as blood loss and a broken neck. However, they are spared from death as they can self-resurrect. Relationships Rafael Waithe It is unknown how long Landon and Rafael have been foster brothers, but they have grown close to that of actual brothers. Landon was the first to discover the supernatural world by being there for Rafael when he first turned into a werewolf. Despite Landon going against his new school by taking a supernatural knife, Rafael still ran away with him and defected from the Salvatore Boarding School. They are currently on the run together and "living off the land" as they described it jokingly. However, they return to the school after Jeremy saves them from a werewolf hunter. Rafael rescues Landon from being beaten up by Jed. Later after it is voted by the school honor council for Landon to leave the school, Rafael is devastated to deliver this news to Landon. A few episodes later, Alaric allows Landon back at the school and Landon shares a reunion with Rafael offscreen. They are now roommates at the Salvatore Boarding School, once again. Hope Mikaelson Landon first met Hope two years ago on at his former workplace in Mystic Falls. They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a deeper connection than that of friends. However, Landon moved away from Mystic Falls and they lost contact for two years. They reconnected when Landon's foster brother turned into a werewolf and Landon decided to stay there with him. Hope had to put Landon under "house arrest" at her boarding school because he was supposedly a human at the time. They grew close again as friends and even shared a kiss "goodbye' before Landon was supposedly compelled to forget his supernatural experiences. However, Landon explained that a supernatural knife caused him to lie to Hope. Landon took the knife behind Hope's back and stole it from the school, which betrayed Hope's trust in Landon in the process. Landon has stated that he wishes to gain Hope's trust back, but she walks away in anger from him when he returns to the boarding school. To investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers, Landon is sent with Hope and the rest of the Salvatore Boarding School kids to interview students at Mystic Falls High School. After the events of dealing with a giant Arachnid-monster, Landon is back at the Salvatore Boarding School and sitting at a nearby pond alone when he is approached by Hope. She attempts to salvage their friendship, but he argues with her saying that he wished she had his back and she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault, directly. Landon continued to defend himself further in anger and then left Hope sitting at the pond to suffer in silence for her intentions against him. Landon is annoyed to find out that Hope is the one conducting a series of tests on him to determine his supernatural abilities. Throughout the day, Hope conducted the tests with an annoyed attitude, which Landon notices, but doesn't address it until after his tests. Landon admits, with a supernatural lie detector, that he is sorry for hurting her trust in him, which softens Hope a bit. While voting to keep Landon at the school, Hope votes 'no' because she conducted a lie detector test on him earlier and she found out he doesn't feel safe at the school being he was beaten up by a werewolf. Landon is happy when Hope eventually forgives him for hurting her, but later, when seeing Landon off, he says he's not surprised she voted 'no' to keep him at the school. However, they resolve their issues and Landon is pleased when Hope gives him a magical device and some tools to help him locate his birth family. Landon then uses the magical device she gave him to have her come back to him before he departs and she smiles; they kiss before Hope watches Landon depart on a bus. They reunite a few episodes later when Hope realizes Landon is in trouble. When they reunite, Hope finds Landon with Seylah. They ally with Seylah and Alaric in order to protect the other key of Malivore. However, while waiting in a motel, Landon and Hope share an intimate make out session before Alaric interrupts them. A series of events leads Alaric to bring both Landon and Hope back to the Salvatore Boarding School, after they all forget about Seylah. After Landon is settled back into the school, Hope asks him to be her boyfriend and he happily says 'yes' before they share yet another kiss. Josie Saltzman When Landon first comes to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, the two have very little interaction. Even at the Honor Council meeting, Josie voted for him to leave the school, believing that it was for the better; however, when he returns she welcomes him back, though not without Landon casually reminding her of how she voted. After Hope is absorbed by Malivore and all memories of her were erased, they began their friendship, beginning with her witnessing him drown himself. After the incident, they decided that they should both stop worrying about dying and start living. Throughout the summer of 2028, they became close friends that eventually developed into a romantic relationship that culminated in their first kiss. With a new semester beginning, Landon becomes the popular guy for "defeating Malivore" and begins getting attention from other girls, sparking Josie's jealousy. Though spending the summer together as friends, they eventually go on their first date which ends awkwardly, as they went out for sushi, though Josie's allergic to seaweed. Josie reveals that she is worried about their relationship due to her codependency and her need to "fix" things, but Landon points out that she hasn't been in a relationship where what she wanted mattered. They officially become a couple as Landon refers to himself as her boyfriend. Julius Carter Julius was one of the first few friends Landon made at the Salvatore School. Other Relationships *Landon and Seylah Chelon (Biological Mother/Former Allies) *Landon and Alaric (Former Capture/Prisoner/Former Enemies) *Landon and Jeremy (Former Allies) *Landon and Lizzie (Former Allies) *Landon and MG (Friends/Classmates/Allies/MG killed him once) *Landon and Jed (Enemies) Name *'Landon' is an English name and traditionally is a last name from places in England that have the same name. It means "long hill" or "ridge". *'Kirby' is a common given name and surname. The surname originally comes from a place meaning "church settlement" in Old Norse. Trivia *"The newbie's name is Landon, and he's described as a thoughtful, romantic kid desperate to escape his broken home and the small southern town in which it stands. Despite being human, Landon apparently has a shady past — and investigating it could lead him into the dangerous world of the supernatural. And Landon isn't appearing until close to to the end of the show's final season, so with that Hope-centric spinoff still on the table, it's entirely possible that Landon's story won't finish on The Originals. *Landon is described as "a thoughtful, compassionate and self-aware kid from the wrong side of the tracks who catches Hope's attention when she witnesses him being bullied by his affluent classmates. *Landon is one of only two known characters to have attended both the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted and Mystic Falls High School; the other being Hope Mikaelson. *Landon is the one main character of Legacies who hasn't had their memories accidentally looked through by Brianna Bellerose. Category:Characters